Carresens
Another of Theo's contacts while investigating a loop for Bechimo The Carresens - Denobli Trade Cartel Description & History *The Carresens are both a family and a process. *As a family they were of Terran extraction and had interests in ships and shipping going back generations. They could follow their generations back a long way, too; at least to the period of the Great Terran Wars when rapid expansion had almost caused the Terran worlds to wipe themselves out in a mad fit of protectionism and trade wars. *When Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium examined Bechimo's files, he discovered that the Carresens built him centuries ago,Neogenesis, ch 20: Surebleak, part VI at Margate shipyards''Accepting the Lance'', ch 30: Five Light-Hours out from Surebleak Libration Point Five *Val Con goes on to state: “Bechimo is the first ship built in answer to Trader Jethri Gobelyn’s release of the Envidaria. This was a pivotal event. Not only did it force the merger of the two premier trading families of the time—the Carresens and the Denoblis—but it forced an entire revisioning of how trade would be conducted going forward.” (see section below) *Neither Theo nor Clarence O'Berin had known of the Carresens. That was partly because the Carresens had never expanded into the large liners as Theo’s classmate Asu’s family had, nor into the larger trade ships, as Clan Korval had with Dutiful Passage. Rather than the big ship model the Carresens relied on a net of smaller ships, plus family and community connectivity. *Shan yos'Galan, ruminating: The Carresens are complete in their trade family and their vast intersecting network of loops and feel no need to expand their range or change their methods. *They are quietly interested in ships with Independent Logics, such as Disian (Wise Child) and BechimoNeogenesis: Admiral Bunter Arin’s Envidaria The Carresens read it and lived by it. They met with Jethri Gobelyn. (Trade Secret) *“Arin’s Envidaria of the Seventeen Worlds” *a mysterious manifesto written by Jethri’s “father” Arin — who was prolly a very old, continuously regenerated clone created by The Uncle. Envidaria Thesis: (not totally clear to me) *The Seventeen Worlds are a cluster of planets along the galatic arm where unusual cosmic phenomena is expected to last for five centuries — beyond current time with Val Con and Miri.Trade Secret, ch 13 and 29 *while the phenomena continues in that Space, the big cargo ships (which are supported by Combine) won’t be able to fit through the... what? space rubble? jump point? *How to reach those 17 worlds: **Use smaller ships on longer loops — the route will take a long time. Take the whole family along. Make it a lifestyle. Make the ships self-sufficient. (Smart even??) **Sounds like Bechimo’s design. He’s far smaller than Dutiful Passage. Freza tells Jethri about the intent of Arin’s Envidaria: *folks (crew and family) being happy in their work and home life, not separated for so long, and people on the 17 worlds not feeling unhappily isolatedTrade Secret, ch 26 **Reminiscent of Janifer Carresans-Denobli’s “everyone is happy” talk with Theo at Tradedesk. (See Dragon Ship, ch 18) *The Envidaria also describes how the universe is expanding so the Jump Points cannot always be trusted.Trade Secret, ch 29 (So Aelliana Caylon revised them to account for ongoing shift...centuries later.) Offices, Stations, Yards, Festevalya *in Spwao System, on Vincza in the month before the rainy season, then relocated for two more months to a smaller “Festevalya” on Tradedesk for the amusement of cruise ship passengers and those citizens of Vincza who removed to the station to escape the rain. *At Hacienda Estrella, Edmonton Beacon. Tolly Jones telling Admiral Bunter where to dock at Edmonton Beacon: **“the House of Stars -- ‘Hacienda Estrella,’ in the local way. Looper station, administered by Carresens-Denoblis, their kin and allies, all of which’ve dabbled in smart ships and autonomous logics, one or ’nother time.” *Margate Yards ** where Bechimo was built''Accepting the Lance'', ch 30: Five Light-Hours out from Surebleak Libration Point Five ** where Disian was built ** where Admiral Bunter is going: ::“Mentor, you may put any concern for me out of your mind,” the Admiral said. “I have accepted Lady Disian’s offer to escort me to Margate. I will meet her crew and her captain, and also, if I wish, the administrators of Margate Yards, and their liaison among the Carresens.” Carresens-Denobli Members *ViChels Carresens was the Director of Tradedesk when Jethri Gobelyn visited.Trade Secret, ch 16 More recently: *First Class Pilot Asha Carresens-Denobli: Arrived on Carresen packet ship Twinkle to observe the evacuation of Cordrescu station, with observers: Scout Niota yos’Wentroth and Pilots Guild Master Grasile Elikot, Tradedesk Station''Dragon Ship'', Ch 27 *Senior Captain Avra Carresens-Denobli of "Gran Fuesco Challenger, the largest Tradeship in-system." (in planet Lefavre space) ** "She's a boss of bosses" said Rig Tranza, excited to go work for her, and thanking Theo Waitley and the crew of Bechimo for all their help. Avra offered to help the Master Pilot get a new job after she learned what Mayko / Hugglelans -- based on Eylot -- had done to him on Minot Dock.The Gathering Edge, chapter 39 *Chels Carresens-Denobli: Receptionist at the Carresens office on Tradedesk when Theo Waitley visited.Dragon Ship, ch 18 *Elzen Carresens-Denobli: The intended captain of the self-aware ship Disian."Wise Child"See Wise Child * Janifer Carresens-Denobli, Trader at Large, one of the three Ranking Traders and also a senior trade commissioner. After talking with Theo Waitley, he sent his 'First Thoughts' to Shan yos'Galan for a Trade Loop that would include Surebleak.Alliance of Equal, chap 3 **Shan had asked Theo to contact him at Tradedesk during her market research loop. He was a positively positive pilot. He asked Theo about Surebleak and mentioned Jethri's Envidaria. Spoke about people being happy in their work Trading *The Carresens - Denobli Cartel owns several long loopers and a fleet of small loopers. *The Carresens Syndicate, under the signature of one Janifer Carresens-Denobli, Trader-at-Large, wrote to Shan yos'Galan: “I offer here, as my first thoughts, a loop that accommodates Surebleak and also Ashlan, which is an anchor port for three Carresens long-loopers and many others, of the small-loop ships. I am thinking, too, of Nomi-Oxin-Rood, which is something much on the lines of Surebleak—there is potential, but nothing that would tie it into existing routes. If there were to be a new loop, perhaps a hybrid loop...” (Alliance of Equals chapter 3) *They are also interested in ships with Independent Logics, for exploration and trading, but due to stringent CL Laws they keep that a secret. ::Tolly Jones: “Word is that some of their long-loopers’re smart ships. Rumor is that one, at least, is every bit as self-aware as you. Been hearing that for a number of years now. Don’t know anybody gutsy enough to buy one of the family a beer and put the question direct, though.” Ships: *"Gran Fuesco Challenger, the largest Tradeship in-system" **Senior Captain Avra Carresens-Denobli *Disian, a self-aware beauty. See Wise Child. **Elzen Carresens-Denobli, CaptainNeogenesis Wise Child *''Twinkle'' packet ship **pilot first-class Asha Carresens-Denobli''Dragon Ship'', Ch 27 *''AnnaV'', tradeship serving the Seventeen Worlds **Luchee Eerik is one of the pilots"Revolutionists" Books *Trade Secret *Dragon Ship *Wise Child -- short story *Alliance of Equals *The Gathering Edge *Neogenesis References Category:Characters